Magical Misdemeanors and Everlasting Cliches
by AlishaVane45
Summary: A spy. A theif. A drama queen. The badass. The prankster. The odd one. Sarcastic ese are all cliches to say. Bella and her friends never wanted to play hero but what better way to beat the cliche that only Potter's and Weasley's can save the world. READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Victoria Weasley

**Hi! So this was a story that my friends and I wrote _a long time ago!_ (Before we discovered fanfiction xD) It's like a real book with long chapters and what not about the new generation. But not the usual Weasley and Potter. There's a lot of new characters so please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**Characters(so far):**

**Victoria Weasley- Daughter of Fred and Angelina (Ravenclaw)**

**Bella Jordan - Daughter of Lee Jordan and Katie Bell (yeah I broke the OTP sorry Kallie :/) (Gryffindor)**

**Audrey Patil - Adopted Daughter of Parvati Patil (Ravenclaw)**

**Emmalin Lovegood - Daughter of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Sacamander (Ravenclaw)**

**Rinny Longbottom - Daughter of Neville and Hannah (Hufflepuff)**

**Katie Malfoy - Daughter of Astoria and Draco Malfoy (Gryffindor)**

* * *

**VICTORIA WEASLEY - "Not every Weasley has to be red-head"**

**Victoria **Weasley poked her head into the nearest compartment she saw, and sighed when she saw it was completely clear. She threw her trunk in immediately and locked the door of the compartment in one swift motion. To an outsider she would have simply looked like a first year trying to find there selves an empty compartment. Victoria Weasley however was _not_ a first year and she was definitely _not_ hiding from anyone or anything. She was simply securing herself a dung bomb free compartment unlike last year when her brother Fred and his prankster trio had planted dung bombs in each of the train's compartments. It was the worst start of the term feast. Everyone stunk of dung and the sorting hat refused to sort the simply smelly first years. Fred and his pranks were not unusual to Victoria who encountered them every day at home and during the very long breaks over the summer.

Victoria suddenly turned sharply to the three raps on the compartment door. With a flick of her wand the compartment door opened to reveal three girls. The girl with the blond pixie cut hair spoke first.

"Why did you have to lock the door?" she said with an almost accusing tone, glaring at Victoria with piercing light brown eyes.

"Do you remember what happened _last_ year Emmalin?" Audrey Patil said moving in the compartment to claim her seat by the window.

"Well yeah but its Fred isn't it?" the last girl, Rinny said with a quiet voice.

"Of course it was Fred, Rinny!" Victoria cried loudly, "The headmaster made it _very_ clear when we got off the train."

Rinny Longbottom frowned as if trying to remember but otherwise said nothing and simply shrugged. Audrey took her seat next to the window, Rinny next to her. Emmalin took the empty seat next to Victoria.

"I can't wait to get back! I've missed Hogwarts so much! " Audrey exclaimed once she had re-locked the door of the compartment.

"Me either Patil," Victoria said calling Audrey by her last name just like she did to everyone else. "We finally get to take Arthimacy this year!"

Audrey and Rinny both gave Victoria a look but a shrill voice was the one that brought meaning to their looks.

"_Arthimacy_!" the shrill voice cried as Victoria saw Bella's silhouette outside the compartment door, "_That's_ what you're excited for Tori?"

Victoria opened the door to reveal Bella Jordan, who stood there her arms crossed and a disgusted expression on her face. Victoria opened her mouth to say something but Rinny interrupted.

"Hey Bella! Where's Maddy and Sierra?" she then added, "Nice earrings."

Bella suddenly flashed a smile directed towards Rinny and answered in a high pitched girly voice.

"Thanks Rinny! There freshwater _pearl_ earrings my dad brought them from Japan when he was on the-oh right Sierra's with Armonia arguing about how she should run the Quidditch trials this year. How Armonia stands her… anyway Madeline's showing little Jacup around the train. It's his first year and he's so cute, oh and here's Katie with-!"

In a sudden motion, Victoria quickly grabbed Bella by the arms and pulled her in along with Katie Malfoy. Audrey quickly shut the compartment door.

"What-?!" Katie exclaimed looking around alarmed as she landed on the floor. Emmalin thinking quickly covered her mouth as they all froze watching Scorpious Malfoy walked slowly past their compartment with yet _another_ girl.

"I can't believe it!" Audrey exclaimed then contradicted herself, "Well actually I can."

Victoria sighed, "It's not like that's the first time we've seen him with a girl."

"Not to mention he was currently dating May Ella Brunswick until yesterday but-" Katie said as a matter of factly before clamping a hand over her mouth. Bella let out a shriek.

"He was dating her and then her broke up for _he_r!" she said pointing accusingly at the girl next to Scorpious as they walked away, "Ughh the nerve!"

"Whoa come down Jordan," Victoria said as she watched Bella fume "It's not like you like him or anything." Bella looked at Victoria dangerously and Emmalin added quickly "We know it's just you and your break-up policy."

"I don't like him!" Bella fumed "I just hate the fact that he keeps on dating girls and then breaks up with them!"

"Ok...Ok Bella we get it." Rinny said wisely "But you know it's in his nature."

"Yes, but that's not just _any_ girl." Katie said "She's-"

The 3 first year girls in the compartment next to them suddenly let out a scream, and it was followed by other screams of delight.

"Yeeahhh!" a first year cried as a group of fireworks burst around the train. Victoria opened the compartment door as small sparks whizzed into the compartment.

"Fireworks?" Rinny said incredulously looking at the small bursts of color that flitted in the hall "No dung bombs this time? Is that all the pranksters can do?"

On cue, 'the pranksters' Fred Weasley, James Potter and Teddy Lupin walked past their compartment. Fred and James were both 4th year and Teddy was a 6th year. Despite their high age their maturity level was below Victoria's, a fact Victoria was quite proud of.

"Nothing to fear ladies. Just some friendly start of the term of fireworks." Ted said grinning. His hair was a vivid blue, as usual and his brown eyes twinkled.

Emmalin eyed him suspiciously and Audrey looked at James her brow raised. Bella was still fuming about the whole Scorpious incident and Katie was still on the floor trying to shoo away a loose firework that was circling around her.

"And we're not 'the pranksters' anymore." Fred explained "We thought about it a lot-"

"And then came up with a name for ourselves." James finished.

"A name that will tell people far and wide that we are…" Fred said as Teddy intruded "We are the Peevsters!"

With the way they anounced the name, Victoria excpected fireworks to come flying around them.

"Peevsters?" Audrey repeated dumbly.

"Yes ma'am you are _correct_ and for that you win a kiss from yours truly!" James said dramatically leaning towards Audrey who pushed him back.

Victoria gave a long sigh, "Out of all the names you could find you guys choose 'Peevsters'?"

"Spoils-sport." Fred muttered.

"What was that Fred?" Victoria said glaring him with her famous death look. Fred had suddenly found something interesting on his right shoe and looked down.

"Well it was either that or this name that James found written on his undies…" Ted started grinning.

"I think... i'm going to go with The Peevsters. Just tell me; is Peeves involved?" Bella said referring to the prankster ghost of Hogwarts whose hobbies included giving students wedgies when they were least expecting it and dumping things on students right after they woke up.

"Maybe yes maybe no." Fred said then he caught sight of Katie on the floor "Ahh hello there Katie. Need a _hand_ perhaps?"

"Yes please." Katie said extending her hand out to Fred. Once Fred had grabbed it and Katie was getting pulled up he let her hand go resulting in Katie falling back where she was originally. Rinny and Audrey caught her before she hit the compartment floor.

"Sorry I love mine too much. Later sis!" Fred called pulling his hand close. Victoria crossed her arms.

How she was related to him…

"Ahh here comes the trolley! This is where we depart ladies. " James said as the three of them walked away howling with laughter.

"Are you ok Katie?" Bella asked as Emmalin shook her head trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm fine but," Katie sighed glaring at Emmalin "why is it always me? Oh I feel so stupid!"she stomped her foot in frustration. "It's not that funny Emmalin!"

Emmalin nodded but barely hid her laughter. Rinny shook her head and pulled out a book.

"Oh don't blame yourself," Emmalin assured Katie "You know how they are.."

"Ha-ha yeah I guess." Katie said still not smiling. She put her trunk up and squeezed in between Audrey and Rinny. Bella took the seat across from her.

"It's a bit odd though, " Audrey said " that they haven't done anything yet."

"I know right." Bella said looking at her hot pink nails "I mean first year remember when they did the prank with those fake wands?"

"Oh ha-ha how could I forget?" Rinny laughed "Fred told me I had the wrong wand and I panicked and so he gave me a fake one and took my real one." Rinny pulled her wand close to her as they all laughed.

"And second year," Emmalin added "they put dung bombs in _every_ compartment."

"Ughh." Bella said "13 showers, 5 pretty girl treatments and my _whole_ stock of Witch Wonder products to get that smell out of my _hair_." She counted them off with her fingers shuddered at the thought.

"Now that you mention it is is funny how how they have nothing this year." Katie shrugged "Guess they just ran out of ideas."

"Knowing Fred," Victoria snorted, looking out at the flying fields as the train caught speed "Probably not."

"Hey isn't Lily going to be a first year Tori?" Rinny asked as Victoria nodded. It was her cousins first year at Hogwarts.

"You better hope that James and Albus behave around her otherwise she might turn into one of them." Bella said "And I can't stand having 3 of them!"

"It's not Albus." Katie defended "It's James who you _really_ have to worry about."

"And don't forget Ted. I know he's the one they all follow." Emmalin added.

"Oh don't worry about Lily she's not like them she'll probably be like Rose." Victoria said "Or maybe Victoire but Lily's a tomboy and she loves getting messy, so unvictoire-ish."

"Umm Tori you're like Rose." Audrey added after a while and Victoria sighed. It was what everybody told her. She didn't look like Rose at all but she did act like her. Whereas Rose had red curly red hair and freckles on her face Victoria was more of dark caramel color with cinnamon color ringlets. Yes, she was aware that she was a Weasley and did NOT have red hair. She got it. And even then they both did have that fiery Weasley temper…

The occasional squeaking of the trolley wheels and laughs of delighted first years could be heard as they marveled at the small bursts and tricks of the fireworks. They whizzed. They popped. They sparked up tore themselves apart and then resurrected back again and Victoria was ultimately bored.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a gentle voice came from outside the compartment.

Victoria smiled. It was the trolley lady. Emmalin pulled out her wand and opened the compartment door. Bella and Katie jumped up as soon as they saw her. Rinny hardly looked up from her book and Audrey gave a simple shake of her head. Once the trolley lady had left Rinny took out a huge thermos from her bag. Victoria smelled the butter beer before she saw it.

"Are you going to share that Longbottom?" Victoria said. Rinny grinned. Rinny's parents Mr. and Ms. Longbottom owned the Leaky Cauldron down in Diagon Alley. Ms. Hannah Longbottom was the bar lady at the Leaky Cauldron so Rinny had VIP status for all the food and drinks down there.

"Of course." Rinny said "And I even remembered to bring cups."

"That's because _I_ reminded her." Audrey chimed in khakily as Rinny said "Oh hush."

She poured equal amounts of butter beer and handed a cup to everyone. Audrey brought out some spicy Indian snacks while Bella settled to reading the newest edition of _Forever_ magazine. Emmalin munched on some Bertie Botts every flavor beans as she flipped through _The Quibbler_. Emmalin's mom Luna Lovegood was the editor of _The Quibbler_ now. Victoria quietly sipped her butter beer. She hadn't brought any food nor had she brought any money to buy some. It wasn't that the Weasley's were poor it was just that unlike other families they didn't spend as lavishly on unnecessary things. I mean why buy candy on the train when you were going to get free food as soon as you got to Hogwarts? Victoria was just dozing off when she heard Katie scream followed by another and another.

The chocolate frog Katie had opened was jumping around like mad. Emmalin grabbed it and as soon as she did the chocolate frog melted into a slimy green warty frog. A real one.

"That has got to be the ugliest frog I've ever seen." Bella said squirming away from Emmalin. Emmalin let go of the frog as it let out a spurt of green goo. Bella screamed as it landed on her hair. Oh my god. Rinny swatted the frog with her book and Audrey tried to grab it with her bare hands. The other compartments close to them had seen what had happened with the chocolate frog and immediately thrown theirs away. The others weren't so lucky.

"FRED! JAMES! TEDDY!" They all screamed.

**Eh...first chapters are always boring. But it can only get better after this. Also if you want a character in this story leave a review with a name and anything else you want xD**


	2. Bella Jordan

**Yay! I got another chapter! This is one of the characters that is not a Weasley or Potter so enjoy and tell me if you like her character or not :D Also if you have any ideas for name leave a review or PM so I can add them in the story. I'm always in need of good names/characters xD**

**Madeline Finnigan - Daughter of Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan**

**Sierra Wood - Daughter of Oliver Wood**

**Alisha Vane - Daughter of Romilda Vane and Aaron Sinclair. (Yes, it's a play on my own name but so are all the other characters! xD)**

* * *

**BELLA JORDAN - "Not every girl has to _love_ pink now like pink...yes"**

As soon as **Bella** had seen Malfoy with that girl her day was ruined. And then after that that _horrible_ chocolate frog. It had ruined the most important thing; her hair. Her long beautiful hair. Thankfully Katie knew a spell and had fixed her hair in a jiffy. Her hair was back to its shiny straight perfection.

"Come on Bella!" Katie said heaving her huge owl, Crumb's, cage. Bella still hadn't figured out why Katie had given the huge brute that name. After it had messed up her manicure in 2nd year Bella and it had become enemies. Audrey, Victoria, and Emmalin had already left for the castle to maintain their Ravenclaw record for being punctual. Rinny had offered to stay but was dragged off by 2 2nd year Hufflepuff twins, Angela and Brittney Monque. Bella shot one last look in the mirror, I mean as a girly girl she had to maintain that reputation and ran after Katie who was slowly dragging Crumb's cage.

Once Bella was off the train she could see familiar faces of her friends in the crowds. The older students all headed towards the left of the train where the carriages would take them to the school. The first years all went to the right following Hagrid who would take them in boats across the lake to the school.

"Come on BeLLA!" Katie yelled again as she fell down under the pressure of Crumb's cage. _About time now._

She was heading after Katie when she saw her. The girl was with _Scorpious!_ He whsipered something to her and then waved a quick bye before heading towards the carriages. He walked right past Bella and Bella felt her heart skip a beat. Before Bella could get a good look at the girl she disappeared with a flip of her hair in the mob of first years. _Scorpious was dating a first year?_

Bella shook her _head real smooth Scorpious real smooth_ and then helped Katie with Crumb's cage. They found themselves in a carriage with Emma Burley and Dustin Morin. Emma was a Hufflepuff in their year and Dustin a 4th year in Slytherin.

"Hey Emma." Katie said greeting Emma. Katie ignored Dustin mainly because last year he had played a prank on her and she still hadn't gotten over it. Emma nodded with a sorry glance towards Dustin.

Dustin started talking about the new broom he got this summer and Katie interrupted wondering what food was being made for the feast. Bella rolled her eyes. Then she saw it. The castle. Even after going to Hogwarts for 2 years its beauty still amazed her.

Dustin helped Emma with her stuff and they both entered the castle together holding hands. Bella helped Katie carry Crumb's cage in the castle. After setting the cage down Bella and Katie slumped exhaustedly on the Gryffindor table. Victoria and Emmalin laughed at them across from the Ravenclaw table. Rinny quietly giggled but otherwise said nothing. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bella! Hey Katie!" Aurora Fenwick said sitting across from Bella. Like Bella Aurora was a 3rd year. Flipping her fiery red hair she said "Feels great to be 3rd year right?"

Her friend Ben Jerry (what his parents were thinking naming him after a certain brand of ice-cream…?) called out "GO THIRD YEARS!" The third years at the Gryffindor table cheered in approval.

"I heard there's going to have dragon riding lessons this year for us." Elvin Presque said seriously "I hope they do. I even got a dragon saddle this year and these babies don't come cheap."

"Gryffindor's!" the prefect, Jennifer Galleti, called from the front "Please take your seats. The first years are coming."

"There's Maddy and Sierra!" Katie cried as she waved them over next to her and Bella.

"Hi guys." Sierra said taking a seat. Madeline smiled at them warmly. She had grown a bit taller over the summer, Bella noticed. But he hair was still the same, straight brown and simple pulled back by a headband.

"How was riding camp?" Katie asked Sierra politely.

Sierra grinned obviously pleased. "It was great. I finally mastered the jumps and-" she took a deep breath "my- dad- said –that- he- might- talk- to- Victoria's- uncle- Charlie –about- Dragon –riding- this-summer."

"That sounds nice." Bella said trying to sound enthusiastic. She had known Sierra for 2 years and it was a known fact between them that Sierra was a Dragon fanatic and a Quidditch hog. This was one of the reasons they didn't get along because

1) Bella HATED Dragons. Their breath did horrible things to hair and 2) Bella HATED heights so just forget about Quidditch.

The doors of the great hall suddenly flew wide open as the first years entered. The Great Hall erupted in cheers and claps.

"Why are we clapping?" Mathew Askew drawled "I don't remembering us getting that much of a cheer when we came in." Bella rolled her eyes. Mathew should have been a Slytherin with an attitude like that.

Professor Wizquiz, their midget transfiguration teacher (everyone knew he was part elf part dwarf) stood at the front and explained to the first years how they were going to get sorted. Bella looked in the gaggle of first years but she didn't see the girl. She looked around the Great Hall but she didn't find her anywhere. Who was she and why was Scorpious interested in _her_? Not that it mattered to Bella. She could care less who Scorpious was going out with.

"Let the sorting begin." The hat declared and the first years were called one by one.

"Jacup!" Madeline breathed urgently as Bella saw the small figure of Madeline's cute brother in the thong of first years. He turned and mouthed the word "wow."

"Kathy Bezel." Professor Wizquiz called as a small girl with brown plaits stepped on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vera D'souza!" Professor Wizquiz called as a girl with an elegant, but cute up do sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called and the green and silver clad Slytherin table clapped loudly.

Then the sorting hat called Jacup Finnigan. Madeline crossed her fingers and Bella did to, might as well have the whole family in Gryffindor.

The sorting hat was put on his head and no sooner that it had it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Madeline cheered as her brother joined the Gryffindor table. Bella watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. James and Albus's little sister Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Molly Weasley was sorted into Ravenclaw and Winter Weasley, Victoria's uncle Charlie's older daughter was also sorted into Ravenclaw. When the sorting hat had sorted Markus Ennui into Hufflepuff the sorting ended. But Bella still hadn't seen the girl. The headmaster suddenly appeared at the podium. Everyone called him headmaster not because he didn't have a name but because no one knew what it was. It was a tradition for all 7th years at the end of the year to attempt to find out but so far it was Headmaster 1, Students 0.

"Also first year's quick note to you please stay clear of my office unless there is something urgent and like I have told the other students don't try to figure out my name because I assure you the consequences will be _severe_."

The first year looked at the older students who just nodded seriously. Jacup whispered to Madeline "is he nuts?"

Lily turned to Bella. "Does _anybody_ know his name?"

"First years if you have any question you may ask your house prefects and any older students except for Fred Weasley James Potter _and_ Teddy Lupin." The headmaster gave the three of them a stern look. All 3 of them had stood up and were bowing as the first years laughed.

"Yes, yes we are aware." The headmaster chuckled "on that happy note I am pleased to announce the arrival of a new student this year. She started her magical education at Beaubatons but for some reasons decided that Hogwarts was the better school." The students in the Great Hall cheered.

"HOGWARTS!" Sierra yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Anyway she will be starting as a third year here and will no doubt finish her education at Hogwarts. So students please help me in welcoming Ms. Alisha Vane Sinclair!" The girl that Bella had seen with Scorpious on the train suddenly appeared next to the headmaster as he waved his hand.

The great Hall erupted in cheers and urgent whispers as Bella suddenly recognized the girl, why hadn't she recognize her before? Aaron Sinclair, was a famous Quidditch player on the Dragon Republic Quidditch team. Bella knew this only and only because her parents were both on Puddlemerre United and her dad kept a book with all the Quidditch teams' pictures and autographs.

"That's Aaron Sinclairs daughter," Sierra breathed " _Aaron Sinclair! Him!_ OMG! The famous seeker on Dragon Republic! I need an autograph!"

"Well don't you like your Quidditch players Sierra." Katie said "First you got Bella's parents autograph because they play for Puddlemerre United and now Alisha's."

"Hey I like my Quidditch teams!" Sierra said defensively.

"Wait her name is Alisha _Vane _Sinclair?" Madeline said excitedly "Does that mean-?"

"Yes!" Katie said "Her mom is the model!" She said with a note of pride as Bella squealed. She absolutely loved all the Vera Vane designer clothes.

"You must know her then?" Madeline asked Katie then realized "Oh wait she's Zane's sister!"

"Yes! I've been trying to say this all day, she's my cousin!" Katie burst out.

"Alisha is such a pretty name." Madeline mused.

"You know her?" Elvin asked interested. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Katie why didn't you tell me?"

"Katie!" Aurora said sweetly "Why didn't you tell me before? Introduce me ok girl? Please?"

"Oh so she's not going out with Scorpious?" Bella asked carefully.

"No that's gross." Katie said disgusted "We're all cousins. And do me a favor and _never_ mention that to her."

Bella looked back at the girl who was standing next to headmaster waiting to get sorted. Apparently the hat had fallen "asleep" and Professor Wizquiz was trying to wake it up. Everyone in the great Hall was whispering about her parents and the girl looked down at her feet. Bella could relate. When she was sorted in her first year someone had yelled out "GO PUDDLEMERE UNITED!" Same thing with Sierra who's dad was the Keeper on Puddlemerre United. And then of course _the betting._

"3 galleons on Gryffindor!" Noah Sycamore said slapping three galleons on the table.

"I bet 4 Galleons on Ravenclaw." Alonzo Dale, a 7th year said "Zane's in Ravenclaw and he's her brother."

"Dom and Victoire are siblings but they aren't in the same house." Rose intruded bumping into their conversation. Rose was a year older than them but even then just as a know-it- all as her mom.

Dominique Weasley was the little sister of Victoire Weasley, Victoria's cousin and she was a 2nd year in Hufflepuff whereas Victoire was a 5th year Ravenclaw. "And neither are James and Albus." James was a Gryffindor and Albus was a Slytherin.

"Jasmin and Marian are siblings and they're in the same house." Aurora piped up contradicting Rose, but one look at Rose's face shut her up. Rose might not have the trademark Weasley love for Quidditch but she had inherited the Weasley temper like Victoria.

"Are you guys seriously betting about her house again?" Sierra asked bored.

"Want to bet?" Noah asked "What house do you think she will be sorted in?"

"Well she obviously has good taste because her dad is on a Quidditch team and she looks smart so maybe Ravenclaw but you can't just go based on looks so maybe a Gryffindor?" Sierra turned to Bella "What do you think Bella?"

"Well I know for sure she's not a Hufflepuff." Bella said "I can recognize them when I see them…" she thought about the girl with Scorpious "maybe a Slytherin?"

"Ditto!" Fred said "5 galleons on Slytherin."

"Make those 10 galleons." Teddy said coming behind Fred "We'll split the difference." He turned to James "What about you?"

"Oh I dunno I guess Gryffindor she's good looking." James said as Bella rolled her eyes. That was James answer for every girl. Bella had blushed the first time James had called her pretty then he went to the next girl and started _flirting_ with her! So Bella pretty much ignored him the rest of the year. "Wait don't mention that to Zane." He added seriously.

Ted shook his head and Fred laughed. Bella rolled her eyes.

"To bad she's not a 4th year." James said. "They don't make them like her anymore."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Aurora sad her red hair turning even redder Bella sweared she could see fire at the tips of it. Not a good sign. "Are 3rd year girls not worth the attention of James Potter?"

"Hey Aurora that's not what I mean-" James gulped.

"Honestly James." Rose began "After 4 years I would have expected something to stay in that thick skull of yours about girls."

"Girls are a whole history chapter away Rose." James said airily.

"Rose you know mum said that she accidentally dropped James on the head when he was little so you know that might be why," Albus said making his way toward them. Albus was a whole lot funnier than James. Too bad he was a Slytherin.

"Let's get you sorted m'dear." Professor Wizquiz said as he placed the sorting hat on Alishas' head. She closed her eyes. A second later the hat opened its mouth. Or whatever was considered his mouth. James crossed his fingers. The Gryffindor table held its breath as did everyone in the Great Hall, then the hat yelled out its verdict.


End file.
